


Delicately on Edge

by watcherswatchers



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series), Watcher Entertainment RPF
Genre: Breeding, Breeding Kink, Cum Eating, Cum Play, Edging, Lactation, M/M, Masturbation, Overstimulation, Phone Sex, Pregnancy, Pregnancy Kink, Pregnant, Recording, Riding, Teasing, Trans Ryan, baby bump job, clit pump, pregnant Ryan, webcam/video cam sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:22:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28698360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/watcherswatchers/pseuds/watcherswatchers
Summary: "Honestly, I was hoping you were still at the office,” he admitted. “I’d planned on masturbating on FaceTime for you.”Shane choked on the spit in his mouth and his skin turned red all the way to the tips of his ears. “Oh did you now?”“Well,” said Ryan, “that was the plan. Now I’ll have to improvise.”
Relationships: Ryan Bergara/Shane Madej
Comments: 5
Kudos: 68





	Delicately on Edge

**Author's Note:**

> Ryan uses female anatomy names except for his t-cock; breasts, pussy, etc.
> 
> If you don't like that language used for trans men, just keep scrolling.

Ryan laid in bed, his body aching. The skin on his stomach was stretched taut as he neared the end of his pregnancy. His belly was round and he couldn’t keep his hands off it. It was the best thing.

Well, second best. The first best was that Shane _also_ couldn’t keep his hands off Ryan. Once Ryan had started showing, Shane’s hands were all over him, holding his hips, drawing lines up and down his thighs, one hand on his stomach, the other trailing up his chest. Ryan loved every bit of it.

Shane walked into the bedroom, bottle of lotion in his hands. “Can’t stay too long, Ry. I’ve got to get to work soon.” He looked as though he was pouting, his bottom lip jutting out slightly.

“We’ll be fine, Shane. Just a bit longer and we’ll both be on paternity leave and you can stay home with me all day.”

Shane poured some lotion in his hand and lifted Ryan’s shirt over his stomach. “But I miss you when I’m at work now.” His hands were gentle as they rubbed lotion in on Ryan’s stomach. Ryan had gotten a ton of baby lotion at his baby shower and it smelled so good, he couldn’t _not_ use it on himself. Besides, moisturizing was helping with the stretch marks.

And Shane got to put his hands all over Ryan. It was a win-win situation.

Except for the fact that it got Ryan so horny, even unintentionally. Shane’s hands curved over the swell of Ryan’s stomach and his thumbs teased over Ryan’s ribs. Shane was just trying to get as much Ry time as he could and Ryan was getting horny about it. Ryan working from home had shown Shane how much time he and Ry spent together whether it was at home, at work, all the time. And now with Ryan at home all day while Shane went to the office, Shane was lonely for his little guy.

Shane’s hands wiped the rest of the lotion down over Ryan’s hips before he pulled back and rubbed some into his own hands as he sat up on the bed. “Six days. Not that I’m counting or anything.”

Ryan smiled and pulled Shane in for a kiss. “Could be longer if he decides not to come out you know.”

“I’m hoping he’ll be the one of us who is punctual. Here’s hoping he takes after Uncle Steven on that front instead of… you know, his chronically late parents.”

Ryan rubbed his hand on his stomach. “Yeah, I could stand for him to come early. We’ve got everything prepared for his arrival except him.”

Shane stood up and pulled on his flannel, buttoning it up. “I’ll come see you on my lunch break, okay?”

“Shane—” Ryan started, but Shane cut him off.

“Hey, I just miss you, alright? And in all honesty, I could probably go pick up a few flash drives and get the rest of my work emailed to me. I could work here with you.” Shane pulled on his shoes and grabbed his phone and wallet.

“Shane,” Ryan said, and he just stared at Shane.

Shane stared at him, waiting for him to speak. “Go on.”

“You’re a dumb ass if you think I’m moving from this bed except to grab snacks, or go to the bathroom. I’m not working today, so you have to. It’s not fair to make the rest of them pick up on both of our slack,” he teased. “Especially since they’ll be doing it for the next few months.” 

Shane leaned down to kiss Ryan, licking into his mouth as Ryan opened up for him. “You’re so pretty you know. Absolutely gorgeous, my handsome husband, love of my life, father of my child,” he murmured against Ryan’s lips. “Absolutely exquisite. Divine, even.”

Ryan moaned and relaxed into the pillows keeping him upright on the bed. “You still have to go to work, no matter how beautiful I am.”

Shane groaned but stood up once again. “Fine, spoil sport, but I’m bringing you lunch. Don’t snack too hard while I’m gone but please get some breakfast.”

Ryan snuggled back into the pillows and blankets and closed his eyes with a sigh. “We’ll see,” he said, batting his eyelashes at Shane.

“Menace,” Shane said, sticking his tongue out as he went out the door. “I love you Ry. See you at lunch.”

“Bye babe,” Ryan called, shifting in bed. He grabbed his laptop from the nightstand and waited for the front door to close before walking out to the living room. He crawled onto the couch and sat, his legs crossed on the cushions. He turned on a movie on his laptop, watching in silence until Obi curled out on his lap, trying to squeeze in with his stomach, the laptop perched on top of them.

“Hey… Obi? Obi buddy there’s no room there.” Ryan moved the laptop to look at Obi, who looked up at him and meowed. Ryan laughed and pat his head. “You’ll have my lap back eventually, but it’s never going to be just yours again.”

Obi glared at Ryan and put his ears back before jumping from Ryan’s lap altogether. He curled up on one of Shane’s piles of fabric— a project Ryan wasn’t allowed to look at so he didn’t, as much as he wanted to. Ryan eyed the pile, covered up by a sheet. You know, Shane wasn’t here to tell him not to look…

No, he was an adult he could stop himself. It wasn’t his business. _Oh but it’s so close,_ Ryan thought. But no, he wouldn’t do it for two reasons; one— Shane would get probably slightly upset and that would definitely, one hundred percent make Ryan cry. Reason two— Ryan didn’t want to get up. Ryan looked at Obi, stretching his leg out to groom himself. “Three reasons,” he said, “because if I move you, you’ll hate me even more and then we’ll be back at square one, won’t we Obi?”

Obi looked at him, his tongue stuck to his leg.

Ryan laughed and rolled his eyes, propping his laptop up on his stomach again and pressing play. He was only half paying attention. The other half of his mind was occupied by the feeling of his hands on his stomach. He cradled the bottom of his stomach with his hands, rubbing it back and forth. It didn’t feel as good as Shane’s hand but beggars couldn’t be choosers and Ryan had forced Shane to go to work.

He pushed his fingers just below his waistband and left them there, rubbing at the indent of the elastic. If it were up to him, he’d never be wearing underwear. Well, he _was_ in his own home, his own living room— there was no reason he _had_ to wear underwear. Ryan slipped the briefs off and tossed them across the room towards the hallway. _Close enough to the bedroom_ , Ryan thought. He’d get it later.

His hands cradled his stomach again, his hips already feeling better without the waistband cutting into his skin. Now though, he was just aware of how wet he’d gotten with Shane’s hands all over him. His fingers trailed down and played with the nest of curls nestled between his legs, dipping down to tease circles around his t-cock.

Ryan’s t-cock wasn’t as wet as he’d like but at the same time, if he shifted to finger himself, his laptop would fall. Decisions, decisions. Maybe Ryan could— no, Shane was at work. It wouldn’t be fair for him to tell Shane to go to work only to FaceTime him while he masturbated. It _could_ be fun though.

Ryan set the laptop on the coffee table in front of him and threw a pillow at Obi. “Get out of here. Shane will get mad if I masturbate in front of you.” He laughed, remembering Shane’s dramatic gasp of shock.

_Ryan, he can’t consent to this. Did you ask him if he wanted to be a part of this— if he’s into being a voyeur?_

Ryan had slapped his chest. _The cat is_ ** _not_** _a part of this, Shane. He’s not even watching!_

_Well I still don’t want him in the room; it’s weird._

So Obi was forced to leave his room. He had a few other rooms to hide in. The only one off-limits was the nursery which left half a dozen other rooms for Obi to sulk in. Obi skirted off into the office and Ryan adjusted himself, getting comfortable. He used his left hand to tease himself, his fingers dipping into his wet pussy just enough to get gather slick before dragging his fingers up his labia.

It was getting harder to finger himself. Being thirty-nine weeks pregnant had done a lot of things for his and Shane’s sex life but it hindered Ryan’s ability to masturbate sometimes. Win some, lose some.

Ryan’s left hand was considerably less used to being the one used for masturbating. The movements were slow, awkward, just enough to keep Ryan on edge. He was teasing himself and it felt delicious. Ryan’s head fell against the back of the couch, his eyes closed. “Oh shit,” he groaned. His right hand pushed pushed his shirt off. It moved between his stomach and his tits, rubbing his stomach, pinching at his nipples. Fuck, they were even more sensitive than usual.

Ryan paused the movie and pulled the shirt back in place long enough to press call on a FaceTime with Shane. He pulled the laptop onto his stomach again and teased himself beneath it. Shane answered, a smile on his face.

“Change your mind and you’re asking me to come home?” Shane asked brightly. “Because I’m on my way there now. I forgot the flash drive with the next upload on it like an imbecile so I’m heading to get it. Thankfully I realized as soon as I got to the office. What’s up? That’s not the bedroom.” 

Ryan stared at Shane for a moment. “No, I moved to the couch in the living room. Honestly, I was hoping you were still at the office,” he admitted. “I’d planned on masturbating on FaceTime for you.”

Shane choked on the spit in his mouth and his skin turned red all the way to the tips of his ears. “Oh did you now?”

“Well,” said Ryan, “that was the plan. Now I’ll have to improvise.”

Shane’s arm moved just offscreen and Ryan smirked. Shane was adjusting himself through his jeans. “Well, I’m sure you’ll think of something,” he said, sounding breathless. His voice was rough as he palmed himself through his jeans.

“Well it’s hard to— I can’t really reach around my stomach to finger myself the way I like, so I’ve been thinking about going back to the bedroom to get something to ride.” Ryan whimpered as the finger rubbing his t-cock ran out of slick. “But if you’re coming home, maybe I’ll just wait for you.”

“That would be—” Shane started. “That’s to say—” Shane swallowed hard, and Ryan laughed at Shane’s arousal. “I think you should.”

That made Ryan’s decision for him. “Hmm, I think I’ll go get something.” He stood up, rocking himself to get off the couch and Shane groaned. He’d gotten a face full of cleavage when Ryan stood up, his shirt falling away from his neck.

“Baby, you’re looking so fucking good,” Shane growled.

Ryan laughed as he walked down the hallway. “You’re so easy to rile up, you know that? You act all chill and unflappable but really you’re just one minute away from pouncing on me.”

“That’s got nothing to do with my personality and everything to do with you,” Shane said. “How can anyone stay chill and unflappable when they have a god like you to go back home to, already half naked and—”

“More than half,” Ryan interjected. “I’m really just wearing this t shirt.” Shane groaned and Ryan laughed. “No speeding,” he teased.

“I can’t speed,” Shane groused. “I’m stuck in traffic.” He ran a hand down his face and stared at Ryan, resting his elbow on the steering wheel.

Ryan set the laptop on the edge of the bed and walked offscreen; Shane could hear him moving around. Immediately after, he walked over to the closet to look through their toy chest. Unintentionally, but entirely welcome, he’d set the laptop in direct view of the closet. He bent over to look in the chest and flushed bright red when Shane groaned.

“You’re killing me, Ry.”

Ryan swayed his hips and adjusted himself to crouch down instead— it felt better on his hips.

“Anything, uh— anything you’re looking for in particular?” Shane asked.

“No,” Ryan said, just looking. He rooted around and pulled out a vibrating dildo. Perfect. He grabbed the remote and a bottle of lube from the chest and carried them all to the bed, climbing up unceremoniously to plop himself down on the mattress.

Shane smiled, his eyes crinkling. “Ever the picture of beauty and grace, my dear.”

“Shut the fuck up,” Ryan said, “or I won’t turn the laptop around so you can see.”

“I was complimenting you!” Shane argued. “Come on Ry, you wouldn’t do that to me, would you? Get me all hard in gridlocked traffic and then not even let me enjoy seeing you?” There was a paused where Shane was silent, waiting for Ryan to speak, but Ryan was too busy adjusting himself to sink down on the dildo.

“Oh,” he whispered, raising himself off it before grinding down again. His body sheathed the entire dildo with just the thick base still sticking out.

“What am I saying, you absolutely would. C’mon Ry, let me—”

Ryan turned the laptop around and he looked at Shane. His hips were rolling, rotating the dildo inside more than thrusting.

Shane hummed, staring at Ryan. His eyes were glassy as he watched. “Fuck you’re gorgeous, Ry.”

Ryan took his shirt off and tossed it across the room, giving Shane the full view. He was smirking, watching Shane’s mouth drop open. “It’s not the same you know,” he said, reaching down. “It’s so hard to reach myself.” He grinned at the camera. “Oh if only there was some freakishly tall but ultimately still hot man here to help me.”

Shane burst out laughing, his head thrown back. “That sounded like it came from a terrible porno.”

“Yeah but you laughed, so that just encourages me,” Ryan said. He reached for the remote and turned it on low. His pelvis surged forward as the vibrations pulsed against his g spot. His pussy sheathed the dildo as he bounced up and down on it. “Fucking finally,” Shane mumbled. He’d set his phone on the dashboard mount and was glancing over at the screen every so often. “Traffic’s moving a bit.”

Ryan looked at Shane. Shane’s hair was disheveled from where he’d ran his hands through it. His cheeks were pink and he was biting his bottom lip. Ryan bit his own lip as he rocked back and forth. His hands trailed up his thighs to cradle his stomach.

“Play with your tits,” Shane commanded.

Ryan left one hand rubbing over his stomach, the other came up to play with his breasts. It had been a hard decision not to have top surgery but moments like this made it all worth it. Shane’s eyes were glued to his chest. Ryan’s fingers tweaked his nipple and a shot of milk sprayed out. Ryan’s eyes grew wide, his face clearly surprised but Shane groaned loudly. His hand shot down to squeeze the base of his cock.

Ryan’s cheeks flushed as he stared at the camera unmoving. He wasn’t usually ashamed of his body but he— how was he supposed to feel about this?

“Ry, hey—” Ryan looked at Shane. “If you do that again, I’m going to cum in my pants right here and we won’t be able to do anything when I get home.”

The shame ebbed from Ryan’s body and he smiled, though his brows were still tense. “Who said you get to do anything once you get here anyway? You’re supposed to be working.” His hips rocked slowly but his hands stayed away from his chest, laying them back on his thighs.

“If I cream my jeans, I’m going to have to change at the very least.” Shane was glancing back between the phone and the road before he groaned and slammed his hand on the steering wheel. He settled back in his seat and watched Ryan fuck himself on the dildo. “Beside, I’ve still got my hands and mouth.”

“You wanna suck my cock, big guy? Want me to ride your face like this?”

Shane reached down and unzipped his jeans. “You know I always want to suck your cock.”

“I’ll make you sit on the floor and I’ll fuck your face like that. I’ll grab your head, fist my fingers in your hair and just use your mouth. And you won’t be able to say anything. You’re just gonna be my little toy.” Ryan’s hips moved faster and his breathing sped up and he stopped abruptly, waiting for his orgasm to slip away from him.

“You edging yourself?”

Ryan nodded as he watched Shane. His cheeks were flushed and his forehead was shining with sweat. “Hey, you might wanna turn on the AC,” Ryan said. “You’re looking bit warm.”

“Of course I’m warm. Look how hot you are!” Shane’s arm was far enough off screen that Ryan couldn’t see it, but he was absolutely palming himself through his boxers. “God, I can’t wait to get home and pin you to the bed.”

“You’re not pinning me,” Ryan said as he began to ride the dildo again. “I’m going to ride you.”

Ryan’s thighs were so fucking strong. Shane loved to feel them against his waist, squeezing him. “I’m a modern man,” Shane said, his voice raspy. “I can relinquish control. I can admit I’m man enough to let my husband ride me.”

Ryan laughed. “Yeah that’s what makes you a modern man, of course.” Ryan leaned forward and slipped the vibrator out from between his legs. He moved back on the mattress and eased the dildo back in place, jumping as he bumped his t-cock. He bent over on his hands and knees, his breasts swaying right in front of the camera.

Shane swallowed hard. “Yeah of course.”

Ryan set the vibrator in place and rocked back on it. His belly hung low and Shane couldn’t stop staring. Shit, his husband was so fucking hot.

Shane’s eyes turned away as the traffic began moving again. “Thank fuck,” he groaned. “The traffic is finally clearing.”

“No speeding,” Ryan singsonged. “Imagine getting pulled over and the cop just sees me riding myself silly.”

“He wouldn’t blame me for rushing home,” Shane said. “No one could blame me for rushing home with the kind of show you’re putting on right now.”

Ryan smirked and looked down at himself. His stomach was nearly touching the sheets from this angle. “You only don’t care because you’re white.”

“Yeah,” Shane said, “but also if you really loved me, you’d fake being in labor.”

Ryan barked out a laugh. “Naked on our bed with a dildo in me?”

“He’d better not be looking that closely.”

Ryan rolled his eyes and reached his hand down to rub at his t-cock. His eyes fluttered closed and he reached out for the remote, turning it up. His hips jolted forward again and he groaned. “You know, I’m only edging myself until you get home. You know that right? When you get home I want you to make me cum as many times as you can before you have to go back to work.”

Shane’s hands tightened on the steering wheel. “Traffic is finally clear. I’ll be home in five.”

Ryan whimpered as the dildo pressed against his g spot. His legs began to shake as he grew close to his orgasm. “Oh fuck,” he groaned. His breathing sped up again and he stopped moving, turning the remote off. He whined, quite pitifully, and stared desperately into the camera. Shane reached over and took a screenshot. His hand was in his lap, palming his cock through his boxers.

“I’m almost home. Is the door locked?”

Ryan turned on the vibrator again and began rocking back on it. He grimaced for a moment and sat up, turning onto his back. His thighs were spread wide, giving Shane a perfect view of his pussy. His cock was peeking out from a patch of dark curls. He was propped up on his pillows; his stomach was soft and round. Ryan set the vibrator so it was set just against his cock and turned it on low.

Shane looked at him. Ryan’s face was red and shining with sweat, his curled hair plastered to his forehead. “Can you see me from there baby boy?”

Ryan huffed a laugh. His hips tried curling away from the vibrator as he started to get overstimulated. “No not really.”

“Get your glasses,” Shane said and Ryan leaned over to the nightstand and grabbed them, pulling them on. Shane had parked the car and he was sitting there, his cock in his hand. “Look how fucking hard you’ve got me, baby boy.” He was stroking his cock, precum pearling at the tip. He grabbed the phone from the mount and pulled his shirt over his cock, still hanging out of his pants. “I’ll see you in a minute.” He winked at Ryan and ended the call.

Ryan could hear Shane slamming the front door and running up the stairs. His belt was jangling as he ran through the house. He ran into the bedroom and held himself up against the doorjamb and just stared at Ryan.

“Fuck Ry, you’re so gorgeous.”

“Come here,” Ryan said, reaching his arms out. “I’m not taking this vibe off me but I’m begging you to.”

Shane stripped and walked over to the bed, climbing up between Ryan’s legs.

“Come on, I’m begging you. Please Shane. C’mon fuck me.”

Shane grinned and took the vibrator off Ryan’s cock. “Should I tease you like you’ve been teasing me? God, at least it wasn’t that bad of a gridlock. I was ready to cum in my pants. You look so fucking hot.” His cock was hanging out of his pants still and Ryan laughed breathily.

“Hope the neighbors didn’t see you like that.”

Shane leaned down and took Ryan’s cock in his mouth. “If they did, they know you’re being well taken care of.”

Ryan pulled Shane’s hair, tugging Shane away from his cock. “Can you at least take your shoes off before you pounce on me?”

“No,” Shane moaned. “I’ve pounced. I’m—” Shane fucked his fingers into Ryan’s pussy and kicked his shoes off, letting them hit the floor. “Better?”

Ryan shook his head. “Nuh-uh. Clothes too.”

Shane sat up, his hair wild around his face. His fingers made quick work of his flannel and tossed it to the floor. He yanked his shirt over his head and shucked his pants to the floor in record time. He climbed on the bed and sucked Ryan’s cock into his mouth, moaning as he tasted Ryan in his mouth.

“God you’re needy today,” Ryan gasped, his hand heavy on Shane’s head. Shane’s fingers ease into Ryan’s pussy. “Was that a hard drive for you?” There was a smirk on his face and he ground his hips up against Shane’s mouth. “God I wish I could choke you on my cock. I’ll have to get the strap out some other time.” Shane’s fingers twisted inside Ryan and Ryan jerked up against his mouth. “Oh god, Shane. Right there. Don’t stop.”

Shane sucked Ryan’s cock into his mouth and circled it with his tongue. Ryan’s cock twitched in his mouth and his hands pushed Shane’s head down. His thighs tightened around Shane’s head and Shane groaned.

“Oh fuck, Shane. Oh god I’ve been—” Ryan slumped into the mattress.

Shane sat up and licked his lips. “Feel a little better?” 

Ryan sat up and shoved Shane back to the mattress. “Not quite.” He reached down to his pussy and wet his fingers with cum, using it to slick up Shane’s cock. “I said I’d ride you and I’m gonna fucking ride you. But first—”

Ryan straddled Shane’s thighs and rubbed his bump against Shane’s cock. “As boned up as you’ve been for my pregnancy, I’m surprised you haven’t asked for a bump job yet.”

Shane laughed breathily. “Isn’t that—?”

 _”Not the cocaine kind, you bastard.”_ Ryan pressed Shane’s cock between his bump and his hand and stroked him. “Asshole, I’ve seen your porn searches. I know you know exactly what I’m talking about.”

“Wouldn’t have to watch porn if you’d let me record that video I’ve been wanting to.”

Ryan smirked at Shane. “How do you know I’m not recording this right now?”

Shane’s cock twitched against Ryan’s belly as Ryan teased the head of his cock. “Are you?” Shane’s voice cracked.

Ryan smirked and nodded with a wink. “Better perform your best or we’ll have a video of you creaming early for the rest of our lives.”

Shane gasped as Ryan’s hand curled around the head of his cock. “Then you’d better slow down.”

“Why? You all boned up over the belly? You so excited that you filled me up with so much cum?” Ryan rocked back on his heels. “Look how big you got me Shane? That’s all you.”

Shane reached up and pinched at Ryan’s nipples, squeezing out a drop of milk. Shane groaned weakly and bent his knees, shoving Ryan forward.

“What the fuck!” Ryan squealed, catching himself on the mattress. He fell forward, laughing against Shane’s shoulder. He turned his head and kissed Shane’s cheek. “You’re an asshole, sir.”

“Yeah and you love me,” Shane said. He pulled Ryan up on his lips so his cock was nestled between Ryan’s pussy lips. He leaned up and sucked Ryan’s tit into his mouth, sighing. Shane moaned as he tasted a few drops of milk in his mouth and his hips bucked up against Ryan. “Fuck I’ve been thinking about doing that for months,” he said, “and I’ve been holding back. But fuck when I saw you squirt your milk.” He groaned. “Christ, Ry.”

Ryan’s hand curled around the back of Shane’s head again and held Shane’s lips against his nipple. “Drink up then, hmm?”

Shane’s mouth was hot against Ryan’s chest, his mouth switching between the two breasts. His eyes were fluttering closed in bliss. Ryan couldn’t look away; Shane’s mouth on his breast was always entrancing but now, it was irresistible.

Ryan dragged his pussy against Shane’s cock. Shane opened his eyes, stared into Ryan’s gaze, and sucked _hard_ before pulling off. He looked absolutely wasted— his cheeks flushed, his eyes glassy.

“You gonna fuck me, Ry? C’mon ride my cock. God I’m so fucking hard.” Shane helped lift Ryan’s hips and eased his cock inside. Shane groaned and set his hand on Ryan’s bump. “You’re so hot.”

Ryan leaned back and braced himself on Shane’s thighs. His hips rose and fell, his breasts bounced around him. Shane’s hands came to wrap around his waist. Ryan’s hips slowed and he shifted positions, putting his hands on his hips. His breasts hung in front of Shane’s face and Shane sat up to suck on his nipples.

Shane reached between Ryan’s legs and stroked his cock, making Ryan whimper. “Ry I’m so close.”

Ryan’s thighs move faster, his hips bouncing harder. “You gonna cum in me? Huh? Gonna fill me up? Bet you wish you could knock me up again. Can’t get me any more pregnant, can you big daddy?”

Shane’s hips jerked and he slammed up into Ryan, his cum pulsing into Ryan. He released a shuddering moan. He was cumming hard. He could feel his cum leaking out of Ryan down his cock. His fingers gathered some come and he used it to stroke Ryan’s cock. Ryan was getting breathy above him, still fucking himself on Shane’s cock.

“Come on baby boy, cum for me. Cum all over my hard cock.” Shane pushed Ryan onto his back and traced circles around his cock.

“Put your cock in me, c’mon.”

Shane reached over and grabbed the vibrator from where it had been dropped on the bed and slipped it into Ryan’s dripping cunt. “Can do you one better,” he said. He snagged the remote and turned it to the highest setting and began pounding Ryan with it. He angled it to hit Ryan’s g spot and thrusted relentlessly.

Ryan’s breathing was punctuated with a whimper every time the vibrator his home. His pussy was sloppy, his cum and Shane’s sliding down his ass. Shane leaned in and licked up the mess. He spread Ryan’s ass cheeks best he could with one hand and teased Ryan’s hole with his tongue.

“Shane!” Ryan cried. His hand grabbed for Shane’s hair and clenched it in his fist. “Oh fuck don’t—” His body doubled over itself as he came, the vibrator threatening to slide out with all his wet cum. He’d nearly stopped breathing as his legs began to shake. Shane moved up and sucked Ryan’s cock into his mouth.

Ryan’s body tried to move away from Shane but Shane followed with his mouth, his hands, the vibrator. He was going to fuck Ryan until his orgasm was completely over. Ryan whined and gave in, fucking his cock into Shane’s mouth again. His cock was pulsing with the orgasm, pulsing against Shane’s tongue. Shane took the vibrator out and tossed it on the bed, diving in to clean out Ryan’s pussy.

Shane sat up, their cum mixed on his tongue. He looked Ryan in the eye and winked, swallowing it down. Ryan whimpered and Shane knelt down again, cleaning up their mess.

Ryan fell limp against the mattress, his thighs clenching around Shane. He could still feel the high of his orgasm, his pussy was still clenching, his cock pulsing. Shane was going to keep him on that high until he reached a higher peak and Ryan was mentally begging Shane to stop but urging him on with his body. He wanted to see how far they could go, see how hard Shane could make him cum.

“Just one more time Ry. Come on, you can cum once more for me, can’t you?” Shane fucked his fingers into Ryan’s pussy and pulled them back out, slick with cum. Ryan whined and Shane looked up at him with a grin. “Want a taste?” Ryan stuck out his tongue and Shane pushed his fingers in Ryan’s mouth. He huffed out breath at the feeling, wishing that was Ryan’s mouth around his cock instead. “You’re such a good boy,” he praised.

Shane got off the bed and quickly rummaged through the toy chest in the closet and brought back a small plastic pump.

“Think your cock can take it?” Shane asked, placing the pump on Ryan’s throbbing cock. Ryannodded as Shane squeezed it gently. It was a movement he’d perfected, squeeze Ryan’s cock and pull back gently. It had become as natural as jerking himself off. _Only a thousand times more beautiful,_ Shane thought.

Ryan’s body was red with exertion, his thighs shaking from overstimulation but he never called a safe word. He never asked to stop. Shane was so fucking proud of him.

“You’re gorgeous like this, you know,” he said to Ryan. “Completely fucked out, so tired you can’t talk but you’re still willing to cum because I asked you to.” Shane pulled off the pump with a slick pop. “Look how hard and swollen your cock is baby.” Shane reached for his phone and turned on the camera, starting a recording. He placed the pump back on Ryan’s cock and pumped, watching how his cock was sucked into the cylinder. “God you’re a fucking treasure.”

Shane panned the camera up to take in Ryan’s whole body. His cock, his round belly— Shane took his hand off the pump for a moment just to stroke it— his breasts, beautiful and full and preparing for their baby, and finally his face. Ryan’s face was picturesque. His eyes were heavy as he stared at Shane. His lips were swollen, mouth open but still half quirked into a smirk.

“You gonna just film me or are you gonna make me cum again, big guy?”

Shane primed the pump until Ryan’s hips jerked off the bed. “So mouthy,” he said, stopping the video and tossing the phone aside. “Didn’t you say you’re recording this already?”

Ryan nodded and sighed as Shane grabbed the vibrator and pushed it in Ryan’s pussy. “A recording of a recording— how meta.”

Shane smirked at Ryan and shook his head fondly. “I should put a plug in your ass and a gag in your mouth. Might as well fill all the holes, huh?” Ryan’s body clenched and Shane’s grin turned mischievous. “Maybe next time baby boy, how’s that? Maybe we’ll call a friend or two to help me out instead.”

Ryan moaned and bucked his hips up against the vibrator.

Shane laughed breathlessly and pulled the pump off Ryan’s cock. “Maybe we’ll get two cocks in your pussy, one in your ass, one in your mouth. We’d keep you nice and full, wouldn’t we?” He fucked the vibrator in Ryan’s pussy, getting it covered in cum and pulled it out, pressing it to Ryan’s cock. “We’ll all wear cock rings so we can pound you longer. Maybe we’ll pump your cock before so you’re nice and hard for us. Who do you think should get to be lucky to see you like this? Who do you think should get to suck your cock? Let you cum in their mouth?” 

Ryan’s cock was jumping as Shane held the vibrator against it. “Shane—” he gasped. “Gonna cum.”

“Fuck, do it baby. Cum all over the place. I want to see you soak the bed.” Shane slid his fingers into Ryan’s cunt and massaged his g spot. Ryan’s body arched off the bed, his pussy leaking fluid. His cock was bright red and pulsing. “Did you just squirt?” Shane asked, his voice rough.

Ryan huffed out a laugh. “Yeah I think so.”

Shane looked at his hand and sucked it in his mouth. “That’s so fucking hot,” he mumbled, cleaning his hand. Shane dropped to the mattress beside Ryan and kissed his neck. “I think I might call into work. You’re looking a bit feverish.”

Ryan rolled his eyes with a smile and turned onto his side, pressing his bump against Shane’s body. “I think that’d be a good idea.”


End file.
